digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Mon-Mon Sentai Digiranger
"Warriors of Justice! United we stand! Our hearts fly through the sky! Truth and Justice ride on our wings! We are: Mon-Mon Sentai Digiranger!" One day, as Sally Fullbright was on a class field-trip, she got seperated from her classmates. Lost and alone, little Sally began to cry. Somehow or another, her cries reached through to the Digital World, where they were heard by Aquilamon. The frightened child had wandered into the Digital World! She encountered a Kuwagamon, which attacked her and chased her off a cliff. Aquilamon managed to rescue her, but she had passed out. When she came to, she found herself surrounded by Aquilamon and his friends Veedramon, Stingmon, Tortomon, and Turuiemon. Aquilamon explained that he had rescued her. This calmed Sally down, and after getting a good look at her rescuers, she realized that their colors matched her favorite superheroes. Trying to help keep the child calm, Aquilamon decided they should go along with the idea for a while. Then Veedramon noticed that Sally was holding something, to the girl's own surprise. It was a Xros Loader. Then Kuwagamon returned alongside his commander, TyrantKabuterimon, an officer in the Bagra Army. They had come for the human. Though TyrantKabuterimon was powerful, the group managed to defeat him through Sally's help. And thus, Mon-Mon Sentai Digiranger was formed! Members Sally Fullbright: The five-year-old general of the Digirangers. Though she was born in America, she was raised in Japan, and loves to watch superhero shows. She mistakes the multi-colored group of Digimon for superheroes and gives them the name Mon-Mon Sentai Digiranger. Though she shows an amazing amount of spunk and spirit, she's still only a little girl and cries when she's frightened. Her Xros Loader is pearl, thus the Bagra Army has taken to calling her the "Pearl General." Aquilamon: Digi-Red, the leader of the Digirangers. He has a just and kind heart and can't turn his back on those in need. He has an especially soft spot for children. Thus he decided to form the Digirangers in order to cheer Sally up. His sense of justice spurs him on to keep the group going, even if it means fighting the Bagra Army. Plus he thinks it's fun! His bravery and self-sacrificing attitude draws others to him. He forms the head and torso of KingAquilamon. Veedramon: Digi-Blue. This energetic member of the Digirangers has a rough but friendly personality. Despite his positive attitude, his loud voice and rough appearance tend to frighten Sally. This discourages him, but he still puts his all into being Digi-Blue. His motto is "Bark at the sky! Digi-Blue!" He forms the right arm of KingAquilamon. Stingmon: Digi-Green. The strong, silent type, Stingmon is the most serious member of the Digi-Rangers. He is the most clever member of the group and is always the first to analyze the situation. Though he finds being a Digi-Ranger embarrassing, his respect for Aquilamon and his kind heart keep him going. He forms the left arm of KingAquilamon. Tortomon: Digi-Yellow. Despite his powerful body, Tortomon is rather shy. He is a multi-talented Digimon, and is good with machinery among other things. Whenever the group is stuck or needs help, Tortomon is usually able to lend a hand. Despite his talent, Tortomon always remains humble. He forms the waist and right leg of KingAquilamon. Turuiemon: Digi-Pink. Turuiemon acts as a mother figure to the group, especially to Sally. Whenever the little girl is scared, Turuiemon is always the first one to comfort her (though Sally still likes Aquilamon best). Though she is gentle with Sally, this does not apply to Aquilamon and Veedramon, and she is quick to give them a swift kick in the head if they get out of line. She forms the left leg of KingAquilamon. Lowemon: Digi-Shadow. As Sally points out, whenever a Sentai team is in real trouble, their sixth member will appear. Little did she know how right she was. When the Digirangers old enemy Duskmon was reformatted in the Swords Zone he was purified and reborn as Lowemon. Though he helped them escape the improved Bagra Army's soldiers, he was reluctant to accept Sally's offer to join them, saying that he had done to many bad things to be a hero. When the group was confronted by Megidramon of the Bagra Army, Aquilamon finally got through to Lowemon, who finally joined the Digirangers. As Digi-Shadow, he can DigiXros with the other rangers to form SuperKingAquilamon. Digi-Xroses [[Fan:KingAquilamon|'KingAquilamon']] SuperKingAquilamon UltimateAquilamon